New Beginning
by DynamicDuo 911
Summary: IchixOrih Everything that has been happening has finally caught up to Ichigo. Is it too much for him to handle by himself? He doesn't have to.


Het Suzaku here! This is my first Bleach Fan fic! Please review!

* * *

Ichigo turned his face up to the clouds and let the pouring rain fall onto his face slowly wiping away the blood. He could hear the pounding of the hollow inside of his; waiting to be set free. Every second it threatened to break out. He was weak. The hollow had waited until the perfect time to break out: when he was broken, torn, and heartbroken: When Rukia had left him because of fear from the hollow even though he had never hurt one of them or was a threat: when he was told by Rukia she never wanted to see him again because of what he was: when his sister Karin saw what he was and could never look at him like she use to: How his dad would simply pretend things are fine when there not. They said it would be fine. He had nothing to worry, nothing to fear. He didn't' do anything wrong but every one treated him different.

His friends, Chad and Ishida, had been upset. Upset at him for keeping it a secret and yet scared at the same time. He didn't know how Orihime felt. He could never tell. She acted the same towards him, which he was grateful for. His sister Karin never said much even when he tried to talk to her. His sister Yuzu had no idea. His father wasn't the same either. Somehow he was different. He always acted happy and cheery around him as he usually did, but when he left the room it was different. He could tell he was upset. He watched him once. After he had left the room his dad pulled up a chair and flopped in it. He placed his head in his hands and he did something Ichigo never expected. He cried. He just cried repeating his name over and over. _Ichigo, Ichigo _It was painful. And somehow it was his fault. It was always his fault: His fault that the people around him got hurt: His fault that they cried: His fault that there lived changed even if just a little: His fault for everything. From every flaw to every terrible event in thier life somehow it was all his fault.

He blamed himself too. For every cut they got, every tear they shed. They put the weight on him. They took it off there shoulders and gave it to him to carry. And he took it. It was too much, way too much. He wasn't a hero. He had his own problems, bigger problems. Yet he was to them. He always told them not to worry. He would handle it.; to leave it up to him. They would say no. They can take care of themselves but the biggest task always fell on him.

He felt as if he was droning in himself. He felt as if he was swallowed up by everything that was before him. He couldn't do this on his own and yet he had to.

He let the rain fall down making his body feel numb. He didn't want to go home. Every time he did he felt as if he was hurting his family somehow. He didn't want to hurt them. He didn't want to hurt anyone. They always seemed to be better when he was gone. So he stood out in the rain. He let it fall. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't realize a pair of warm arms wrap around his waist. He never felt a coat going around his shoulders and an umbrella going over his head stopping the rain. He hardly heard Orihime's voice speak to him

"Come on, Ichigo. You're going to catch a cold."

He didn't move.

"Ichigo"

He turned his head towards her; His face dripping from the rain.

"Every one is waiting for you."

He blinked.

"Ichigo"

She turned towards him and wrapped her arms around him. He leaded into her and she slowly ran her hands threw his hair. She didn't feel ashamed or embarrassed for being this close to him. He needed this. This was different then before she had left to go to Hueco Mundo. He really needed this.

"I'm here Ichigo. I've always been here. Don't worry. We won't leave you. You're our nakama."

They pulled away and they stood with one of Orihime's arms still around his waist.

"Well now we really need to get back. There probably worried about both of us now!" She giggled.

He let her lead him down the streets and to his front door of his house. He let her take his key from him and unlock the door. He let her step inside and take his hands, pulling him in out of the rain. His Father was there, Yuzu, Karin, Chad, Ishida and Tatsuki. They where all there. He said nothing as his two sisters embraced him and his father gathered him in a bone crushing hug. He was quiet as Tatsuki Smiled at him telling him over and over again that she was so glad that he was okay with small tears in her eyes. His mouth remained shut as Ishida yelled at him for making everyone worry while his voice was cracking. His face did not change as Chad nodded at him and patted him on the back. He made no reply as Karin apologized for acting so differently around him. He uttered no sound as Orihime returned and had him sit on the couch. He was still as she wrapped him with a warm blanket and placed a cup of hot tea in his hand beckoning him to drink it. He moved in a taciturn way as he put his tea on the table and leaded his head against Orihime's shoulder. He slowly shut his eyes and she turned bright red. She brought herself to slowly run a hand through his orange hair. She brought her head down to his forehead. She stopped and her face once again turned red. _No. I'm going to do it this time. _She thought. She softly kissed his forehead lightly. She pulled her head back smiling. She could feel him start to fall asleep for the first time in a while. It was a new beginning.


End file.
